A Day at the Slopes
by MangoSugarcube
Summary: What will happen when Clary,Jace,Alec,Magnus,Simon and Izzy all go skiing.Maybe some competitions maybe lovey stuff. Read to find out! (bad at summaries sorry)


"Come on Jace please! It will be fun!" I look up to see Jace looking down at me. I smile and nod hoping to convince him. He sighs and says "Clary I would do anything for you but I don't even know how to." I smile and said "The Great Jace Wayland doesn't know how to do something?! I'm shocked." Jace smiles at me, the smile he only shows me, the one that makes me insides turn soft. "It's a mundane thing, I was not taught how to." I look over when I hear the library door open, to see Simon and Izzy walk in. "What are you to arguing about now?" Simon asks. I smile at Simon and say "I want to take Jace skiing. You can join if you would like." Before Simon could say anything Izzy jumped in "What's skiing?" Before I could explain Jace interrupted "It's a stupid mundane sport." "It's not stupid!" Said Simon. "Skiing is well…um.." I try to explain but I can't think of anything. "Here I'll show you a video of skiing and snowboarding." Simon says. Jace looks at me with an uncomprehending look and I just laugh.

While we were watching the video Alec and Magnus showed up and watched the video too. "What are we looking at?" Alec asks. I jump out of me seat and whirl around to see a confused looking Alec and an entertained looks Magnus. "Their watching skiing and snowboarding videos Alexander." "Wait hold on. You know about skiing and snowboarding?" Magnus looked at Simon and said "Yes I do. I've been around since before it was invented." Simon only nodded like it made sense. "Why are we still standing here? Let's go!" Yelled Izzy.

**At the slopes**

It took a long time to finally get everyone set up. Jace and I were snowboarding, everyone else was skiing. As soon as we walked into the shop Izzy said "Ewe look at these boots!" Simon just laughed and walked away trying to calm her down. Then it was Magnus's turn. "None of these things have any sparkle!" Then I got an idea. I whispered it in Magnus's ear and he said "That a great idea Clary!" Once we found Izzy and Simon we walked out of the shop with our tickets and behind an old shed. "Okay Izzy what would you like your skis to look like?" She thought for a second then said "Hot pink." Then skis were in front of Izzy. They were pink and dark blue and dark purple."OMG thank you so much!" screamed Izzy. Magnus turned to Simon trying to ignore Izzy's fan girling. "Surprise me. Just nothing sparkly." His were white with black arrows going up it. "Sweet!" Magnus turned to his boyfriend. Alec didn't have to think at all. "Black." Magnus looked like he was going to say something but Alec beat him to it "No Magnus, just plain black skis." Alec's skis were like Simons except black with white lines. He then turned to Jace. "Something with gold." The coolest guy snowboard I had ever seen landed in front of Jace. It was gold and white striped with a gold explosion and gold around it. Jace for once was speechless. "Clary your turn." I thought then said "Something awesome." Magnus smiled and the most awesomest snowboard landed in front of me. It was black and had blue and white swirls on it. For himself he gets everything sparkley, of course. I must admit it suits him.

So they walked out from behind the shed and put their skis and snowboards on the ground. Magnus, Simon and I were done in less than 5 minutes but when we looked at our companions we knew they needed help. I undid my binding and scooted over to where Jace was fumbling with his binding. When he looked up I had to hold back a laugh, he looked so mad. "This is shit Clary! It's not possible to do this up!" Clary shook her head and said "Look Jace let me help you with your first one then you can do the second." We both looked up when we heard Izzy yell "No Simon! It will mess up my hair!" Then Simon Saying "Izzy you're under 18 you have to wear a helmet." I laughed and turned back to Jace who was trying to do up his other binding. "You know what? This is stupid! I'm not doing this!" He then continued to rip at his binding until he was red in the face. I looked over to see Simon on the ground laughing and Izzy holding her side. Magnus and Alec were smiling and I couldn't help but smile myself, until I saw Jace giving me a very scary look and if looks could kill we all would be dead. "It's not funny!" Jace yelled, which made us laugh harder. I took at deep breath then looked at my boyfriend, "Okay let me show you again, calm down."

Simons Pov

"No Simon! It will mess up my hair!" I sigh and say "Izzy you're under 18 you have to wear a helmet." I look over to see Clary laughing and I glare at her but she doesn't see. I look back to Izzy to see her struggling to put her boot in the ski. "Here Izzy let me help." I bend down and grab her foot. I glide it in to the binding and say "Now push down with your heel." She does as she's told and we hear a click. "Good now try the other foot." Then we hear Jace yell "You know what? This is stupid! I'm not doing this!" His face was getting red and he kept pulling at his bindings, it was hilarious! I ended up on the ground because I was laughing so hard. After I calmed down I walked over to Magnus.

Magnus Pov

"This is quite simple, put your foot in here." I instructed, and Alec did as he was told. "Good now push down with your heel." Alec did and his foot slipped. "Damn it, this is not easy Magnus." I laugh and say "Try again and this time try to aim your heel." He did and we heard a click. I smile and gesture for him to do the other foot when we hear "No Simon! It will mess up my hair!" and Simon say "Izzy you have to wear a helmet you're under 18." I laugh and shake my head. "Okay done!" I look over to see Alec standing on two skis with a big smile on his face. That's when Jace yell's "You know what? This is stupid! I'm not doing this!" I look at Alexander and smile and he smiles back. Jace is raging. That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Simon with his hand out. "Pay up Magnus it's 11:30 which is before 12:00. I win!" I frown slightly as I try to find my wallet. I look at Jace and say "You couldn't have kept calm for a half an hour longer?!" He just gives me a confused look.

Clary Pov

"Okay I suggest we all go to the chair lift together than split off from there, and we can meet up at 1:30." I hear grumbles (mainly from Jace) when Simon says "I agree with Clary." And I see Magnus nodding his head in agreement. "Good so the nearest chair lift is that way." I say pointing behind me. Off we went to the chairlift. Now I must admit going on a weekend does have its down side, such as the long lines. "Clary look at how long the line is! I don't wanna wait!" I look at my whining boyfriend but before I could say anything Izzy jumped in "Oh Jace stop being such a baby. You can't get everything your way, your just gonna have to wait until were at the front." Jace grumbles something unintelligent and I give Izzy a gracious smile. Jace did have a point, the line was barely moving! I leaned against Jace and he put his arm around me. I heard a huff behind me and I looked back to see some teenage girls glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at them and turned around.

Finally we are second in line when I realize the Lightwoods have no idea how to do this. Apparently Simon and Magnus also noticed this so we started talking at once trying to explain. Finally Alec said "Would you guys shut up! We can all go on together it's no big deal." Before I could explain to him that it was a big deal they were gone. I let out a frustrated sigh and scooted up beside Jace. That's when I realized something, it was a four person lift and there were six of us! The chair was already coming so before I could say anything I got the wind knocked out of me and my face was hitting the hard packed snow. Then I hear the engine of the chair lift turn off and someone yelling. I sat up and realized the dude was yelling at me. "Have you kids never been on one of these things before? Or can you not read? This is a four person lift!" Before any of us could explain Jace was talking "Excuse me but you are the one in charge and didn't seem to notice us getting on. There's no need to yell at my girlfriend! We could call up the manager, what would happen if one of us got a concussion? Or worse?" I sighed, why did he always have to protect me, where was he when I get yelled at by my mom? "Look four at a time okay?" The guy obviously didn't want us going to the manager. I look behind me to see angry faces. "Okay fine Jace Simon Izzy and I will take the first one, Alec and Magnus you take the next one." Everyone nodded and we got on.

Simon Pov

Well that didn't go well at all, poor Clary getting yelled at. We finally reach the top and we all glide down to the little flat part before the hills. Jace pulls Clary away and she gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back then look at Izzy who looks a little nervous. "Is skiing easy?" I think for a minute and say "It isn't at first but once you get the hang of its easier. Why are you asking?" She puts her head down and mutters, "I kind a made up a race with Alec, whichever one of wins gets to do something mean or embarrassing to the loser." I smile and say "Let's kick some ass then!" That gets me a couple dirty looks from parents and the worker but I don't care because Izzy's laughing.

Magnus Pov

There was silence on the chair lift, not an awkward silence but a nice silence. Once we get to the top I see Izzy and Simon talking and Jace and Clary are nowhere in sight. "Okay Alexander lets go have fun!" I look over at Alec to see his electrifying blue eyes looking back at me "I'll be able to do really well by the end of the day right?" I look at him and his complete serious tone and say "Of course! You have the best teacher there is!" But he didn't smile. "Yes Alexander I think you will be quite good at this by the end of the day but why are you asking?" He bent down trying to fix his boot and said to his knee "I made up a race with Izzy, whoever wins gets to do something embarrassing or mean to the loser." He looks up at me and I say "Well dear Alexander it looks like we have some work to do." He smiled at me and I smile back.

Clary Pov

Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Si and Izzy. "Okay so are you ready?" I ask. Jace gives me his signature smirk and says "Clary I was born ready." I roll my eyes and say "It's not easy you know." Again he smirks and says "Come on Clary it can't be that hard." Now it was my turn to smirk. "Okay then let's go!" I grab his arm and push him towards one of the easier hills. "No way! This is not a Jace worthy hill!" I laugh and say "Ya it is actually, just trust me." He nods his head and we bend down to do up the bindings. "Ok so the best thing to do is just go for it! Watch me then try to follow me." He nods his head so I hop and I'm off. I try to take it slow for Jace but the wind in my hair and the snow spraying at me is such a great feeling! I want to bomb this hill so bad but I can't not with Jace behind me, speaking of Jace… I turn my head around to see him lying on the ground about 3 meters behind me. I stop and undo my binding laughing as I climb the hill.

Magnus Pov

I look at the hills around us and say "Here let's do this one." I point to an easier one and Alec nods silently. "Okay so bend your knees and use your poles to push, roll your ankles in if you want to turn. You can go first and I'll follow, okay?" I look at Alec who's looking at the hill "Yeah sure." I tap him on the back of the knees with my poles telling him to go. He understands and starts to slowly go down the hill. He was doing pretty well until he stopped turning and bent his legs and I realized he was bombing! And didn't know how to stop! I start to dodge around other people but he's going too fast and face plants. "Ouch." I mutter to myself and ski to his side.

Simon Pov

"Okay let's try this hill. Do you want me to behind or in front of you?" Izzy shakes her head and says "Behind so you can help me."I nod my head and tell her to bend her knees and take big turns by turning her ankles in. Then off she goes, I follow behind and see her making nice big turns but she's cutting off other skiers and snowboarders! Whenever I pass when off the people I say "Sorry she's new." Or "I hope your okay." Something like that. She finally gets to the bottom without falling but she made pretty much everyone else on the hill fall. "AHH Simon I did it!" I smile and say "Good job Iz but you need to watch where you're going, you cut off a lot of people." She rolls her eyes and says "It's their fault not mine." And skis off I follow her back in line of the chair lift.

Clary Pov

Once I finally reach Jace he looks pissed, and I mean really pissed. I try to make a serious face but I smile when he says "It's the boards fault! Stupid piece of shit wouldn't turn!" I can't take it I start laughing. "What so it's funny that I fell? How the hell do I get up? Stupid thing won't let me get up!" I take a deep breath before talking and say "Undo your binding then try, just calm down." He angrily try's to undo his binding but fails and start yelling again "This is stupid! I knew we shouldn't have come!" I look at him and say "Jace stop yelling people are looking at you like your crazy!" He glares at me and says loudly "Let them! Those jerks need to mind their own business!" He then tried to get but his board started going down the hill so he fell down."Damn it!" he yelled angrily. "That damn gravity always bringing us down right Jace?" I say laughing. He glares at me as I teach him how to get up without falling.

Simon Pov

We are in line and Izzy is doing a great job at ignoring me. Too bad for her, she won't be able to get away from me on the chairlift. When it's our turn we ski up and wait for the chair. Once the bars down and we're seated I try again "Look Izzy I didn't mean to offend you I'm just trying to give you tips on how to get better." Izzy is looking out at the hills and I am amazed at how pretty she is. She has snow on her eyelashes and they sparkle whenever she blinks. How her hair still looks perfect even though there's snow in it, my thoughts are interrupted by Izzy talking "It's okay Simon, I know your trying to be a good teacher, this time I'll try to follow you so I don't hurt anyone."She smiles at me and leans over and kisses my cheek that's when I have to get off, I have never been so sad to get off a chairlift.

Magnus Pov

I finally reach Alec, he's sitting up and he doesn't seem hurt. "Oh my god are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me and says "I'm fine I just can't get up!" I tell him to turn to the side so he doesn't slide down the hill. He does as I say and soon he's standing ready to go "Just remember to turn and you'll be fine!" He nods and smiles and we head down the rest of the hill and towards the chairlift. We wait for about 5 minutes then we get on, we sit there then I say "You were doing great until you stopped turning, then you started bombing. Make sure to keep turning." He nods his head and says "Okay that makes sense, but I did like the feel of the wind in my hair." I can see a slight blush and I can't help but plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're great at this." The rest of the ride we sat there holding hands.

Clary Pov

We both stood up and I smiled at him, he looked at me for a second then smiled back, we went down the rest of the hill with me still in front and thankfully he didn't fall again. We got in line for the chairlift and he couldn't help but complain. "Clary why is the line so long?" I smile and say "Skiing is fun Jace, people enjoy doing it." He looks down at me and smiles. We get to the front and get on the lift. "So do you like snowboarding?" I asked scared of the answer. He sat there for a moment and yet again I realized how lucky I am to call him my boyfriend, he seems to shine with the sun playing against his face. I smile to myself, and then I realize he's talking and start to pay attention. "You weren't listening were you?" I look at my hands and say "No sorry I was thinking. What were you saying? " He laughed and put his arm around me "I said I do like it but I thought I would be better at it, you know cause I'm so good at everything." I smack his arm and before I can say anything he kissed me. When he pulled back I smiled, "It's time to get off Jace." He frowned slightly and said "Fine." Then we got off.

Izzy Pov

Once I got off the chair lift with Simon he turned to me, "Okay so let's try that hill again and remember to look where you're going." I roll my eyes but nod. We go to the hill and I push off. I try to remember to look where I'm going but it's hard. When I turn my head to look back at Simon I feel my ski slip out from under me. I end up falling on my butt and sliding down the hill. "Turn on your side Izzy!" I hear Simon yell. I try and finally get to my side and stop. Simon skis up beside me and hands me one of my poles I didn't realize I dropped. Then I saw the other half still around my wrist. "Great my poles broken, Magnus needs to get better quality stuff." Simon laughs and says "It's okay we can find him don't worry. He's in sparkles from head to toe, it can't be that hard." I grab the hand he offered and we head to the chairlift in search for Magnus and Alec.

Jace Pov

I must admit that this harder than I thought but I'm not gonna admit that to anyone. I watch Clary as she comes back with a smile on her face. The snow in her hair sparkles in the sunlight. "Why are you so smiley?" She gives me an innocent look and says "I just found the perfect hill for you, I mean for us to practice on." I give her a doubtful look but she's already pulling me towards a hill. "Do up your binding." I bend down and say "Someone's a bit bossy." I look up to see her stick her tongue out at me. "Whatever Jace, are you ready?" I nod and off she goes. She's a pro, she knows exactly what she's doing and looks great doing it. I then go down the hill and try to copy her best I can. I'm weaving around people like the pro that I am. I finally catch up to Clary and actually pass her! I see her picking up speed and do the same. If she wants a competition she's gonna get one. We are side by side once we reach the bottom. "I win!" I yell. "You wish Jace! That defiantly was a tie!" I roll my eyes and say "Uh no. My board is farther down the hill than yours so I win!" Then she said "Oh my god Jace you did it!" I smirk at her and say "Of course I did it. I'm just that good it was too easy." She just smiles and takes my hand and turns toward the chairlift.

Alec Pov

"Magnus! Yo Magnus over here!" I look over and see Simon and Izzy coming over to us. I shake Magnus's shoulder and point at Simon and Izzy "What's up guys?" I ask Izzy holds up half a pole and Simon holds up the other half. "Can you fix my pole please?" Magnus nods and some blue sparks come out of his fingers then its fixed. "Good as new, but what happened?" Izzy blushed and looked down when Simon said "Just an accident, no big deal. Do you know what time it is? I left my phone in the car." Magnus nods and takes out his phone "Its 1:25 we better go back to the shed." I nod my head and we all push off towards the shed. "I'm going to beat yo-ou." I look over to see Izzy beside me. "You wish Iz." She laughed and skied up to Simon.

Clary Pov

I pull out my phone and see it's 1:25 and say to Jace "We better go back to the shed, Its 1:25." He nods his head and we head back. We end up meeting the rest of the gang half way there and we all stop to talk. "So heard something about a competition, I want in so I can win!" Jace says "Wait what competition?" Alec shakes his head and says "Nope sorry Jace only skiing." Jace looks like he's about to protest when Simon says "Our cards expire at 2:00 and it's already 1:35. Let's just go!" Jace looks pouty so I grab his hand and we head off to the hill Simon chose for them to ski on. "This one is less busy and somewhat easy for you guys." They nodded their heads and went up the chair lift. I turned to Magnus and said "Can you get rid mine and Jace's equipment please?" He wiggled his fingers and blue sparkles came out and all their stuff was gone, except Alec's and Izzy's.

Izzy Pov

Okay I can do this. Simon said I was doing really well and was always better than Alec when it came to dodging people and I have better balance. I had this one in the bag. We got off the chairlift and I could see everyone at the bottom of the hill cheering. "On the of count of 3 okay?" I nod and Alec started counting down. "3…2…1… GO!" I push as hard as I can and I'm off. At the moment I'm ahead but not by much I had to go faster! How? What did Simon say about going fast? Right! I had to bomb to beat Alec. I put my feet together and bent my knees. I look behind me and I don't see Alec! I look to the side and he's right beside me! I yelp and nearly fall over! It looks like he's bombing too! Oh no he doesn't! I bend down until my chest touches my knees and put my arms at my sides. I look up and see some old women going slower than a snail and I have to straighten up and dodge the old hag. I almost hit her but I don't. I look over to see Alec smirking at me so I bend over and try to turn towards him. We are side by side again and I shove him! I know your probably thinking that it's unfair but we didn't make any rules so I was allowed. I reach the bottom and hug Simon and he says "Nicely done Iz! I'm proud!" I smile and say "I had a great teacher." Then we kissed. I feel a tap on my shoulder to see Alec looking at me. I stare at him until he finally sticks his hand out and says "Nicely played sis." I take his hand and we shake.

Clary Pov

I feel Jace grab my hand and I look up to see him looking down at me. I smile and he says "Thanks for taking me Clary, I actually had fun today." I smile at him and go up on my tip toes and kiss him. When I pull back I say "Of course you did." Then I look at my friends and say "Who wants hot chocolate?"


End file.
